<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medal of Valor by Horton_Writes8739</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832905">Medal of Valor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horton_Writes8739/pseuds/Horton_Writes8739'>Horton_Writes8739</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explosion, Fire, minor depiction of injury, police work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horton_Writes8739/pseuds/Horton_Writes8739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A call go's south and Lucy is put in danger, Will she save her self, or risk it all to save others? What will she get in return?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exsplosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short story, 2-3 chapters<br/>Takes place before 2x11<br/>953-investigate smoke<br/>11-99 officer needs help<br/>11-71 fire<br/>11-41 ambulance needed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 12th <br/>There was 3 hours until shift ended and the sun was about to set when the radio crackled to life<br/>7-adam-19 go 953  roof  at the apartment on 24th and waters, attach?<br/>Lucy glanced at tim, he nodded, she always did this when they were in the last hours of their shift, so she did not drag them into something that would get them trapped until after hours.<br/>She grabbed the radio “dispatch this is 7-adam-19 show us responding”<br/>She sat back and stared at the street signs until they pulled into the parking lot of a 10 story ricketty grey building<br/>“Looks like we found the definition of code violation” lucy said as she got out<br/>“That's for damn sure” Tim agreed, shutting his door and walking up beside his boot. <br/>There was less than 3 months left of her training and Tim hated to admit that he would miss her, she was gonna make a damn good cop-she walked in the door that way, what started as a rebellion against parents turned into one of the best cops Tim has ever trained, and probably ever would.<br/>TTTTT<br/>As they entered the building<br/>“May I suggest something sir?”<br/>“Shoot”<br/>“It might take a little longer but i say we take the stairs to get from floor to floor, seeing as the smoke is coming from the vent on the roof that is connected to every floor, the smoke has to come from somewhere” <br/>Tim fought to hold back how proud he was of his rookie just then<br/>“Good plan boot, i'll sweep the odd number floors, you sweep even, we meet at the roof and ride the elevator down”<br/>“Yes sir” she ascended to the second floor as he went down the hallway.<br/>Tim was taking his time, he was only on the 3rd floor while lucy was on the 6th, <br/>radioing that there was no sign of the source yet<br/>“Its most likely on a higher floor, keep going”<br/>“Yes si-” the radio was cut by the sound of an explosion, tim dove out of the emergency exit as the upper half of the building caught fire<br/>“Boot?!”<br/>“Chen!?”<br/>Tim sprinted a safe distance from the building to the shop<br/>“Dispatch, 11-71! I need fire and EMS to my location, 11-99 in the building!”<br/>“Copy”<br/>“All emergency units, respond to fire corner of 24th and waters,  11-99 on scene”<br/>Tim stared at the building as different sirens filled the air, all he could do was hope that his rookie could handle herself<br/>TTTTT<br/>Lucy finally came to, the faint sound of sirens in to distance, <br/>her ears rang as she felt blood dripping from her forehead<br/>Damnit <br/>She tried to turn on her radio but was greeted by a high pitched whine, it was broken. <br/>She then realized that the building was burning, and from what she could see, she was trapped<br/>Trying to get up multiple pains shot through her body, her ankle was fucked, her shoulder and knee were dislocated, she had something bleeding on her head, and thanks to the adrenaline in her system the last thing she noticed noticed was the bone sticking out of her other arm, <br/>She had to get out of this building.<br/>Her best friend in highschool was on the football team, so she had relocated her fair share of shoulders and knees from bad blocks and tackles, but never her own.<br/>Going over the steps in her head, she bit her lip as she grasped her kneecap and shoved it back into place with one painful movement, the pain went down to an ache so she could assume she didn't screw up.<br/>She was forced to put weight on her ankle for this next part, once again going over steps in her head she pushed her arm into the wall sliding down until a painfully loud popping noise assured her it was back in place, she swung it a few times to make sure it was at least partially useful.<br/>The smoke was getting worse, and the walls were getting hot, the fire was heading towards her.<br/>unbuttoning her uniform and grabbing her knife, she sliced a part off the sleeve, cuttting the circle and tying  it around her mouth and nose,  she pulled out her batton to push past debris, praying that the open wound on her arm didn't start bleeding as she desperately looked for an exit.  A cry in the distance immediately rerouted her as she followed the noise.<br/>TTTTT<br/>Within 10 minutes every firefighter, Paramedic and police officer was there, with no sign of his rookie, Angela forcing Tim to sit in the back of an ambulance so he wouldn't assault the fire chief for ordering that everyone stayed outside the perimeter. <br/>But no one was stopping Wade Grey as he marched up to him <br/>“One of my best officers is trapped in there with god knows how many civilians, and you are keeping your men out?!”<br/>“Don't start this wade, the building is incredibly unstable, im fire you’re crime, stay in your lane”<br/>“My officer is in there, not yours, do something before I do!”<br/>He stormed away and joined bradford on the ambulance<br/>“She’ll be okay right?” tim looked at his former T.O<br/>“I trained you and you trained her, the soon-to-be best of the best is in there, she’ll be okay”<br/>“I really wanna believe you sir”<br/>“Then ill make it an order, Believe me”<br/>“Yes sir” his head dropped into his hands as his knee bounced aggressively.<br/>TTTTT<br/>Lucy found  the source of the noise, her heart broke, a boy holding a baby, sitting next to their dead mother<br/>“Are you guys okay?” the boy stared at her as she maneuvered through the  wrecked, debris filled apartment<br/>“We gotta get out of here ok buddy?” she was about to pick up the baby in her “good-ish” arm when a secondary explosion shook the building, she heard wood crunching and cries for help as she stood, the smoke got worse and the older child started coughing, <br/>“Hold your sister for me sweetheart” she handed the baby girl back to him, remembering that she had had on a thick under shirt she slowly wiggled it off to avoid jostling her visibly <br/>broken arm leaving her in a full duty belt and sports bra, pulling out her knife she hacked out a square from the thick white material and handed it to the boy, thinking for a second on what to do for the baby, she pulled her hair tie out and brought all her hair to one side, taking the infant back she put the baby girl on her chest so her small face was buried in her hair.<br/>looking back at the terrified child<br/>“Here's what we are gonna do, you get on my back and wrap your legs around me”, he obliged and got onto her back, They made it down 2 flights before another cry came from the end of the smoke filled hallway, stepping over what looked like a body she turned the corner and saw a young girl huddled in the corner “hi sweetheart, come with me” the little girl walked up to stand next to her and grab her, “hold onto his leg, can you do that?  “my mommy is dead, i want my mommy!” The little girl cried<br/>“I want my mommy too sweetheart, believe me, just please hold on i don't want you getting lost”<br/>She sniffled and grasped the boy's leg.<br/>They continued to try and find an exit stepping over bodies of what used to be people, the smoke was getting heavier and Lucy's arm started to bleed and her ankle felt like it was about fall off.<br/>TTTTT<br/>When the second explosion happened tims stomach dropped so hard that he grabbed the ambulance trash can and emptied his stomach<br/>“Easy bradford” angela came and sat next to him, she offered him a tissue and he took it, wiping his chin and tossing it into the trash can<br/>“How could she be alive?” tim dropped his head to hide the tears that threatened to appear<br/>“She is, you know your boot, she is probably putting up a hell of a fight right this minute” <br/>He nodded and leaned back, sending up a prayer, something he hadn't done in years.<br/>TTTTT <br/>Lucy's arm was starting to bleed more, she had to stop, finding a safe corner she handed the baby back to her brother, taking her button up out of her pocket she sliced off another section of the sleeve, taking one end of the strip in her teeth, pulling it tighter until the bleeding slowed and double knotting it. She put the baby back on her chest and the boy on her back, the fire was clearly spreading downwards, the smoke thickened and got darker, she made sure that the kids had the clothes firmly pressed to their mouths and noses before continuing their race to the bottom.<br/>“Help!” “Help me please!!”<br/>Lucy stopped, taking a deep breath and removing the cloth “come to my voice!!”<br/>“Im trying!!”<br/>“I can hear you getting close, keep listening!!”<br/>“I'm almost there!”<br/>A teenage girl climbed over a fallen beam and was coughing aggressively<br/>“Take the baby” she handed the girl over, pulling out her under shirt and making another  <br/> Clothe square, taking the baby back, <br/>“We have to get out of here, Now!” as if on cue another explosion rattled the building, this time fire erupted from the stairway ceiling, just as fast as it was there it was gone, leaving thick black smoke in its wake, lucy limped down the stairs as fast as possible on her ankle<br/>They made it down to the second floor, when lucy's vision hazed from the lack of oxygen, turning to the teenage girl,<br/>“Can you take him?” the teenager nodded and put the boy on her hip<br/>Looking down at the little girl who was visibly exhausted<br/>“Your turn baby” the girl climbed onto Lucy's back.<br/>Lucy let out a cry as they made it to the lobby, all 5 of them were bloody, dirty and on the verge of passing out.<br/> They stumbled out of the burning building,Lucy cupped each childs faces and scanned them for injuries. <br/>lucys emotions and pain finally caught up to her, as her ankle and knee finally gave out beneath her she sobbed on her knees, the baby and 3 other children held onto her as she cried. <br/>She relocated 2 joints and made it, she survived 6 floors of smoke and debris, 3 explosions , carrying two children and saving 4 in all, while shirtless, concussed, her bone sticking out of her body, and her ankle absolutely wrecked to hell, But she still made it out alive.<br/>TTTTT<br/>They had all come to accept that they may never see lucy again after the third explosion, until a shout from the media crowd told them otherwise<br/>“There she is! Shes alive!” <br/>Officers, and first responders cheered<br/>They all turned to see lucy falling to her knees, clutching a baby, a young girl on her back and a teenage girl with a little boy holding onto her, <br/>She sobbed on the ground, covered in blood and dirt, wearing a sports bra and full duty belt,<br/>“She did it” tim whispered<br/>Tears sprang to Angela, Nyla, west, nolan and his eyes as they ran to her.<br/>TTTTT<br/>Lucy was still sobbing if not harder, as she held all of the children, she had got out of the building, she heard multiple sets of footsteps, looking up she saw then running towards her, a stretcher close behind, that just made her cry harder as she stood up with the help of the teenage girl, still clutching the baby to her chest<br/> it was nyla who made it to her first “Lucy you’re bleeding”<br/>“i know, this tourniquet is making my fingers go numb”<br/>“Im not talking about your arm, you head is bleeding alot”<br/>“I would know if my head was blee-” she reached up to wipe the side of her face, bringing her hand down she was greeted by a bright red palm<br/>“Well damn”<br/>The paramedics were about to put her on the stretcher but she pushed them off<br/>“Take the kids first, they didn't have good protection, i cut up a shirt, but the smoke was bad”<br/> the rest of her friends were now infront of her <br/>“Now's not the time to be stubborn boot” tim cringed at the bone penetrating her arm<br/>“I'm not, take the kids first!” she turned back to the paramedic<br/>“Ma’am i can't do that, your injuries are clearly worse than theirs”<br/>“Its officer not ma’am, and until you have to put your own kneecap and shoulder back into place, keep track of 4 children down 6 flights of stairs through 3 explosions, with a bone sticking out of your body and your ankle crushed to shit, you don't get to determine whos injuries are worse, now, take the kids to shaw memorial before your arm is the one with a bone sticking out of it!”<br/>The paramedic quickly got the message and took the baby and small girl from her, helping them plus the little boy and teenager onto the stretcher<br/>Lucy leaned on the stretcher and wiped the tears from the two little kids cheeks <br/>“You all did so good, your moms would be so proud” they nodded and held onto each other<br/>Turning to the teenage girl who was crying as she tried to comfort the baby, Bringing them both into her chest with her non broken arm, planting a kiss on the girls forehead<br/>“You’re okay sweetheart, you're safe, its over” lucy pulled the girl back and cupped her cheek<br/>“Promise me you'll stay with them in the hospital, i don't care how you do it, ill bail you out, just stay with them”<br/>“I promise” <br/>“Good” she waved for the paramedic to take them<br/>The second the kids left she started to stumble and sway<br/>“boot?” tim walked around to stand in front of her<br/>“Light heade-” she collapsed into him<br/>“It's probably blood loss, c'mon your turn” he scooped her up and set her on the other stretcher, being mindful of her literal bone.<br/> They watched as tim climbed into the back with their somehow living coworker<br/>“Wait, why is she shirtless?” grey asked<br/>“She used her uniform shirt as a tourniquet and mask and cut her undershirt so the kids had something to protect their mouth and nose from the smoke  sir” john responded quietly<br/>“Wow, I need to make some phone calls, follow chen and bradford to the hospital”<br/>Yes sir<br/>TTTTT<br/>In the back of the ambulance, lucy got an oxygen mask shoved on her face and was poked with three needles, fluids, blood, and pain meds<br/>“Alright officer chen, this is gonna hurt like hell but we can't have you bleeding out after what you’ve been though” a man in his mid/ late twenties pointed at the bloody bone<br/>she nodded and looked at tim her eyes simming with pain and despair,<br/> He took her good hand and squeezed<br/>“Ready?” the 2 paramedics were positioning themselves to reset the bone<br/>“Quiz me” she looked back at tim<br/>“What?”<br/>“Quiz me, ask me questions, yell at me about all the procedures i broke, TALK!”<br/>Tim nodded, sliding onto the stretcher, holding her by the shoulder with one hand and squeezing her hand with the other<br/>“Where did you learn to relocate joints?”<br/>“My childhood best friend was on the football team all through highschool, i did ride alongs so they paid me under the table to be there at home and away games, cus our school rivals offensive line played dirt-SON OF A BITCH” the bone cracked back into place lucys body became numb before it all went dark.<br/>“Pain knocked her out” the paramedic turned to his partner<br/>“Keep her out, she's gonna be in a lot of pain”<br/>When they got to Shaw, Lucy was swept away to a trauma room.<br/>TTTTT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TTTTT<br/>When lucy came too, she saw teenager sitting in the chair next to her<br/>“water?” she looked up wide eyed and smiled<br/>“Hey lucy” she grabbed the small plastic cup and put the straw in lucy's mouth<br/>“Thank you-” she stopped realizing she didn't know any of their names<br/>“Lindsay, we didn't really have time for names yesterday”<br/>“Where are the rest of you?” lucy shifted to see the empty room<br/>“Tommy, amelia, and baby charlie are in the waiting room with your officer friends,<br/>also that tall blond dude has not stopped pacing since you went to surgery for you ankle”<br/>Lucy smiled and shook her head “thats officer bradford, he's my training officer”<br/>Lindsay laughed softly “Can I go tell them you're awake before me makes a hole in the floor?”<br/>“Please” lucy watched as lindsay walked away, in the building she didn't have time to notice their features, lindsay had long wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes, she didn't know what the other kids looked like.<br/>“Well look who finally decided to join us” angela said smiling from the doorway,<br/>lucy was slightly startled by a little boys voice “hi miss lucy”<br/>Craning her neck she saw tommy and amelia,<br/>“Hey guys” she pat the bed and they climbed on snuggling into each of her sides<br/>“How ya feelin” jackson said from his spot in the room<br/>“Sore”<br/>“I bet” tim added from across the room<br/>Lucy scanned the room and saw nyla with the baby on her hip<br/>“Can i see her?” she reached her arm out towards nyla<br/>She nodded and walked to her side, setting the baby in lucy's good arm<br/>The baby cooed, lucy looked down and smiled at the baby, she reached her tiny finger up to lucy's face and poked the side of her lip, lucy turned her head and kissed the finger, the baby giggled causing everyone in the room to smile, she handed the baby back to nyla.<br/>Lindsays voice broke the happy silence “are you alright mr grey?”<br/>They all looked from the girl to grey, he was staring at his phone intently before his lips parted into a smile<br/>“Yes i am quite alright” he stepped forward<br/>“Officer chen” he used his C.O voice<br/>Lucy shifts to sit up fully, tommy and Amelia at her side “sir?”<br/>“As of this morning, you have been appointed to receive a Medal of Valor”<br/>Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared between him and lucy<br/>Lucy cleared her throat “but I'm still a rookie?”<br/>“The deputy mayor doesn't care, time on the job doesn't stop heroism”<br/>“Heroism?”<br/>“Yes chen, heroism”<br/>“you my hero miss lucy” amelia hugged her side<br/>Lucy smiled before biting her lip and looking slightly upwards to stop the tears from falling<br/>“You otay?” the little girl looked up<br/>She looked down at her and cupped her face “yes baby, im okay” she pressed a kiss to her forehead.<br/>Wiping away the stray tears on her cheeks<br/>“Are you crying officer chen?” greys voice was softer<br/>“I'm trying very hard not to sir” they all chuckled<br/>“Okay well, congratulations chen, i have to go”<br/>“Thank you sir”<br/>He left, leaving the patrol officers and 4 children<br/>Something struck lucy's mind “John can you grab my wallet from my bag of stuff please”<br/>“Yeah, one second” he dug through the bag<br/>“Here ya go”<br/>“Thank you” she opened it and pulled out 2 $10 dollar bills handing one to each child<br/>“ miss angela and miss nyla can you take these two down to the cafeteria and vending machines to spoil them please?”<br/>“Of course”<br/>Looking down at the children “You two go get whatever you want” she gave them both a kiss on the forehead before nyla and angela herded them to the cafeteria<br/>“What did you wanna talk about boot?” tim wasn't oblivious to her getting the kids to leave<br/>“Please tell me they have places to go” she wiped her cheek<br/>“I don't know boot”<br/>“They do” she turned to the teenager that was sitting on the couch, messing with her fingers<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Mhmm, amelia is going to her aunt, tommy and charlie's parents were divorced so they have their dad”<br/>“Are they staying in LA?”<br/>“Yup” Lucy let out a sigh of relief<br/>“What about you?”<br/>Lindsay shrugged “I can age out of the system in 5 years”<br/>“You don't have anyone lindsay?” lucy saw the tears well up in the young girls eyes<br/>“My mom Od'd last year, dads a dead beat, my grandparents payed rent for that apartment cuz they wanted nothing to do with me” she sniffled, tears running down her cheeks<br/>“Come here” lucy opened up her arm for lindsay, she sat next to lucy and cried on her shoulder,<br/>She eyed jackson her eyes desperate but they still spoke a million words<br/>Jackson nodded already knowing her question<br/>“You can stay with me” tim opened his mouth but was immediately cut off by lucy's gaze<br/>“R-really, i-don't want to be a burde-”<br/>“Don't you dare finish that sentence lindsay, of course you can, this fine man” she motioned towards jackson “is in the process of moving in with his boyfriend, so you will have your own room and bathroom by the end of the week”<br/>Lindsay wiped her cheek, she pulled lucy into a not to tight hug<br/>“Thank you!”<br/>They sat and talked about different room ideas, scrolling through pinterest and instagram, and other stores apps until lucy's discharge papers came.<br/>TTTTT<br/>2 months later - award ceremony<br/>In the large hall, filled with very important LAPD people,<br/>Lucy was at a front table with Tim, sergeant grey, Amelia, her aunt, Charlie, Tommy, their dad, and Lindsay.<br/>The “speaker” for the event was at the podium with papers in his hand he grabbed a new page<br/><em>The last and most deserving recipient of the medal of valor this year is Officer Lucy Chen,</em><br/><em>On November 12 of this year Officer Chen and her T.O Officer Bradford responded to smoke coming from the roof of an apartment building, upon entering the building they made a plan to sweep for smoke floor by floor.</em><br/>The speaker paused and swallowed hard<br/><em>They were unaware that the smoke was from a growing fire on the 7th floor,</em><br/><em>As Officer Chen was sweeping the 6th floor the fire on the floor above her reached the power box, causing the 7th floor to the roof to explode and catch fire killing 28 people, that we know of.</em><br/>Lucy flinched as she lowered her eyes to floor, chewing her bottom lip<br/>Lindsays hand took hers and squeezed it, grounding her, Lucy looked back up.<br/><em>Officer chen not only relocated her own arm and knee she risked exposing herself to the fire by removing her uniform to slow her own bleeding and give the children she had rescued protection from the smoke,</em><br/><em>After 4 hours of maneuvering the thick smoke from 3 explosions with multiple broken bones and a bleeding head wound, she made it out of the building safely with the children.</em><br/><em>Officer Lucy Chen is commended for her unflinching courage, unwavering commitment to duty, and for sacrificing her own safety that resulted in the saving of multiple lifes which would have been lost without her direct involvement.</em><br/><em>Officer Chen please join us.</em><br/>Lucy stood and walked up the stairs, trying not to laugh at the very loud cheering from her table and where the rest of her station was in the back.<br/>Shaking hands with the LAFD battalion chief, multiple LAPD chiefs, The deputy mayor and the attorney general before taking her place next to four other officers who were clearly veterans of the LAPD but they were also very tall white men that towered over lucy.<br/>They stood to attention while people and press took pictures before being told they could go back to their tables as the crowd erupted in cheers, claps and whistles<br/>Nyla, Angela, Jackson and john hugged her and stood around the table<br/>Lucy was almost knocked over by Amelia and Tommy grabbed her legs, she bent down pulled them into a hug with either arm kissing their foreheads, they giggled as she briefly picked them up and swung them around before setting them gently on the ground.<br/>“Don't get all maternal on me boot” tim said from his chair, stifling a smile<br/>“Too late sir” she shot him a smile as Tommy's dad who she learned was David, came over with charlie, the baby immediately reached out to lucy with her arms, lucy obliged to the baby girls “request” and scooped her onto her hip she reached her finger out and charlie grabbed it<br/>“ooh my! Someone has a grip!”<br/>Charlie giggled<br/>All of the kids were gathered around her, Charlie still on her hip when a voice from behind her made her turn around,“officer chen” it was one of the chiefs “Sir?”<br/>she bounced the baby, with amelia and tommy hiding behind her legs and lindsay leaning her head on lucy's shoulder, mindlessly scrolling through her phone<br/>he examined all the kids “It didn't say you were a mother in any of the reports or your file”<br/>Lucy smiled at all the kids before looking back up at him<br/>“All due respect sir, i'm only 28, these are the kids from the F-I-R-E”<br/>“Oh, my mistake, anyways congratulations officer” he reached out and shook her available hand<br/>“Its quite alright, Thank you sir”<br/>She turned back to her friends who were all stifling laughter<br/>“Do i reall-?”<br/>“Yes” they all said with a very “obviously” tone<br/>They all laughed, she did look like a mother to anyone who didn't know the story or her age.<br/>It got late fast as they talked and ate, lucy hugged the younger kids and their parents goodbye, congratulating her fellow recipients one last time before going back to the table to find lindsay barely hanging on, she was practically sleep walking<br/>“i think someones ready to go home”<br/>“Very”<br/>“Alrighty, just one more minute”<br/>She walked to angela, nyla and jackson<br/>“Lindsays ready to go, see you guys next week, i'll be surfing the desk”<br/>“Cant wait” jackson pulled her into a tight hug, the other officers followed suit<br/>“Bye guys!”<br/>She threw her arm over lindsays shoulder “come on sleeping beauty”<br/>They walked to the car and drove to lucy's apartment,<br/>Saying goodnight and disappearing into their bedrooms.<br/>TTTTT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing!!<br/>Def Gonna make a series of oneshots about lucy and Lindsay ~maybe tim 2 (; ~<br/>(stay tuned)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing!!<br/>Def Gonna make a series of oneshots about lucy and Lindsay ~maybe tim 2 (; ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>